Binoculars
are a piece of equipment that is seen in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They are used for observation and support purposes. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The binoculars are only used in the Russian campaign during Kharkov 1, when the player (playing as Yuri Petrenko) uses the binoculars to spot and direct artillery strikes on Flak 88 guns. Gallery BinocularsUO.png BinocularsUO2.png BinocularsUO3.png Multiplayer In multiplayer, the player obtains a pair of binoculars for scouting when the rank of Sergeant is reached. When the rank Platoon Sergeant is reached, the player can call in artillery strikes by using the binoculars and pressing the primary fire button. An artillery strike consists of 15 artillery shells that fall within a 850in radius every 2 seconds, making the whole artillery strike last for a duration of 30 seconds. Each artillery shell deals 2000 damage directly and causes explosive damage of 300-10 in a 500in radius, making it the largest explosion in the game. A single artillery strike will lay waste to bunkers, vehicles, and infantry alike, making it the single most devastating attack in the game. Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty 2: Big Red One', the binoculars are used mainly for observation purposes, occasionally for calling in artillery or air strikes. In some levels, the lenses can get foggy after extended use without leaving the view. Gallery COD2binoculars2.png|Binoculars from Call of Duty 2 Binoculars_overlay_CoD2.png Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, binoculars are only used in certain missions to direct tank and artillery fire. If the player chooses to be the "Scout" class in multiplayer, they are given a pair of binoculars and a sniper rifle. Over time, the artillery indicator at the bottom right hand corner fills up with white. When it is full, an artillery strike can be called in. The artillery can also hurt teammates, but it is devastating on infantry. CoD3_Binoculars.jpg|Binoculars in Call of Duty 3 CoD3_Binoculars_ADS.jpg|ADS view in Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4 the binoculars are used by John Price and MacMillan in the "One Shot, One Kill" intro. The binoculars were usable by player on early stages, as there is string in cut Training mission, binoculars icon in Deep Impact teaser and fake Vladimir Putin review, "Expose Enemy" perk icon, and the string about binoculars in weapons localization strings. Also, Kamarov uses binoculars in "Blackout" to watch his troops invade a village from a power station. Binoculars_CoD4.jpg|MacMillan and Price with binoculars. Kamarov_using_Binoculars_CoD4.png|Kamarov with binoculars Specialty exposeenemy.png|Cut binoculars icon. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), the binoculars are used by the USMC Rangers for calling in airstrikes. It is taught to the player to be used against enemy armor in the level "First to Fight". It is used by pressing it's inventory icon, aiming at a target and pressing the fire button. Binoculars_DS.png|Binoculars' Inventory Icon Binoculars_ADS_DS.png|Looking through the binoculars Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Colonel Marshall is seen using the binoculars in the level "Whiskey Hotel" to watch the onslaught at the White House. Col._Marshall.png|Colonel Marshall using the Binoculars Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is briefly used by Alex Mason in the mission "Executive Order" to scan the Baikonur Cosmodrome and witness Kravchenko stab Weaver's left eye. On the Wii version, the binoculars will just float up to the player's eyes, due to lack of RAM. It is also used in the mission, "Crash Site" where Frank Woods uses it to scan the way ahead before the player's boat takes off. Blackops-binos.png|Woods handing Mason binoculars. Bino_ADS.jpg|Looking through the binoculars. Blackopswii-binos-ads.png|Looking through the binoculars on the Wii version of Black Ops. Woods_using_Binoculars_BO.png|Woods using the binoculars in "Crash Site" BinocularsBlack Ops.png|About to look through the binoculars in Executive Order File:Binoculars Black Ops 2.PNG|Another view of Woods handing Mason binoculars in Executive Order Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The binoculars are briefly seen in the level "Eye of the Storm", where an enemy Russian is using it to spot targets for a sniper on the rooftops before being silently taken out from behind by Captain Price and Kamarov. Binoculars_MW3.jpg|The pair being ambushed Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Binoculars appear in three levels on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and in every level they are used to mark targets for the air force to destroy. File:Marking_targets_for_air_support_running_for_cover.PNG Call of Duty: Black Ops II The binoculars appear in the 80s segments. UnknownTank3.JPG|A currently unidentified tank viewed through the binoculars in Afghanistan in 1986. Category:Equipment Category:Misc Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons